


Drarry - Why You?

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry Feels [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, First Kiss, Fluff, In Love, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious, Regrets, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: "What do you want, Potter?" My voice was as soft as ice. "Because if you're here to pretend like shit didn't happen, fuck off.""I didn't mean to-""Don't pretend like that kiss didn't mean anything to you, Harry. I was there! I saw the way you looked at me... you kissed me back."Harry huffed a breath out, fighting his own conscious. "It did mean something to me." He whispered. "Then prove it."So Harry did.He kissed me.





	Drarry - Why You?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you like it, I really appreciate it xx

Harry's POV   
It's 3am, and I find myself wondering if anyone else is awake.   
No one is, of course.   
I just can't get one stupid blonde guy out of my head. I keep thinking if he's okay, how he's doing, if he's eating, if he still self harms....    
I haven't spoken to him in two months, ever since I saw him cutting his arm in the prefects bathroom.    
He told me to forget I saw it, and that if I said anything, he'd make my life hell.   
He probably wouldn't, but I wasn't going to say anything anyway, because, little did he know, I'd been doing it too.   
Cutting myself, that is.   
I just want it to be over.   
It needs to end.   
  
Draco's POV   
Breakfast sucked.   
As always.   
I tried not to look over at Potter, but it was like instinct. He flashed a warm smile at me, making my heart flutter.   
Did I just write flutter?   
Holy shit, my gay is showing.   
We had potions next, with Professor Slughorn.   
Snape died.   
You might think everyone hated him, but no. Even Harry went to his funeral, but he did not say anything. He just watched him get buried, and then left.   
There was a patronus charm there, that's all I know, but i also saw something like a deer, perhaps. I'm not sure.   
"Mr Malfoy? Are you listening to me?" Slughorn asked, shooting a glare at me.   
I scanned the chalkboard, "Uh, yes sir. We need to add-"   
"I asked you to pair up with Potter, Mr Malfoy."   
"Harry?" I asked, and Harry whirled around, probably confused I used his real name.   
"Yes. You and Mr Potter work together on the essay over spring break. Right then," Slughorn continued, as I processed this information.   
Me. Harry. Two weeks. Spring Break.   
Well, fuck.   
  
Harry's POV  
"Draco! Hey, Malfoy, come here!" I shouted after him, as he headed for lunch.   
He whirled around, glaring at me. "What do you want, Potter?"   
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead tomorrow and work on the essay, given you're really good at potions and I'm shit at it?"   
Draco huffed out a breath, "Fine. You're buying the drinks."   
Was he being serious? "No way. You're rich too."   
He shook his head. "Not anymore. Left home, I've been living with Pansy since the war. I'm broke."   
I raised my eyebrows, but figured I could get a joke in there somewhere. Surely.   
"I would still consider you high class broke. Like, I don't know..."   
"Broquay?" He asked, as we started walking.   
I snorted, holy shit, I SNORTED.   
"Did you just snort, Harry?" He asked, trying to hold in his laughter, nearly snorting himself.   
I nodded, laughing so much I couldn't breathe.   
"Holy shit, are you alright?" He asked, putting a hand on my and running slow circles.   
I wanted to beg him to stop, because his touch was making my skin go all tingly, but i wanted him to carry on, because his touch felt comforting. He left his hand there.   
"Just... nearly... died," I said, taking sharp breaths.   
He laughed, "Again."   
  
Draco's POV   
I'm overthinking this.   
Its just a t-shirt.   
Yes, but it's not just 'HARRY'.   
This is stupid. I pulled on some ripped skinny jeans, a muggle t-shirt and some muggle trainers.   
Pansy says I look good in muggle clothes, so her minted ass boyfriend from France let her buy me loads.   
So there's that.   
I met him at the cafe, ordering two butterbeers, money that Pansy let me borrow.   
Man, did I ever mention how much I love that girl? As a best friend of course, because I am very gay. :P   
When he walked in, he didn't immediately see me, as I'd picked a very secluded area that no one could really see, so I stood up and waved at him.   
He grinned, putting his jacket and bag on the floor. Pointing to the drinks, he smirked. "I thought you were broke? Or broquay, should I say?"   
I shrugged, "Pansy," I said, as if my best friends name confirmed it all.   
"So the paper?" He asked, putting his feet on the table.   
"Right," I replied. "So firstly, put your damn feet down and move your drink, and secondly, you didn't bring any parchement, did you?"   
"Nope."   
I huffed out a moody breath. "Harry?"   
"Yes?"   
"You didn't ask me here to help with the paper did you?"   
  
Harry's POV   
"You didn't ask me here to help with the paper did you?" Draco asked, and I felt my heart stop.   
I put my feet down, much to Draco's relief, and I ran a hand through my dark hair.   
"No, I didn't."   
Draco smiled, his eyes twinkling. "So what did you want to do?"   
I shrugged. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to kiss him, tell him how much I liked him, how I'd liked him since third year, how much I just wanted to hold him.   
"Find someplace quiet. Catch up. Have a chat?" I didn't say it like a statement. Really, it was a question.   
To my surprise, Draco nodded. "Okay then. Where, though?"   
  
And that's how they ended up in the prefects bathroom again, sat against the door, having a good ol' chat.   
"So when did you find out you were gay?" Harry asked, as they'd moved on to the subject of sexuality.   
Draco shrugged. "I realised that I was stupidly in love with a guy, and that I wasn't affected by a woman. Like, at all."   
Harry nodded. "I know what you mean."   
Draco's head whipped up, frowning at Harry. "What?"   
Harry looked at him, only just realising they were very close, their legs pressed together and their arms touching. He tried to ignore this.   
"I think I'm gay. I mean, I've been with girls, I just never felt happy with them, and I was never, you know, but every time I think about this one guy I want to pin him to the door and kiss him. It feels normal to think about him, but not women." Harry couldn't believe he was telling this to Draco Malfoy, of all people. He just told Draco Malfoy he's in love with a guy, but little does Malfoy know, it's him. He's the guy!   
Draco Malfoy wanted to cry with happiness. POTTER IS GAYYY!!!!   
That means he has a chance, right?   
"Do I know him?" Draco found himself asking.   
Harry looked Draco deep in the eyes. "Yes, Draco. You know him."   
"Is he hot?"   
Harry laughed, wondering if Draco knew it was him. "Very."   
"Smart?"   
Harry grinned. "Yeah. He's smart."   
Draco's eyebrows drew together. "Is he in Ravenclaw?"   
"Nope."   
Draco wished Harry would say it was him.   
"Slytherin?"   
Harry breathed out slowly. "Yes."   
Draco stood up, holding out a hand. Harry took it, and stood up.   
Draco came close, too close, and it felt like the air had been sucked out of Harry's lungs.   
"Is it me?" Draco asked, and before Harry could reply, he kissed him.   
  
Draco's POV   
Harry tasted like Butterbeer and apples, and his lips were soft and warm. His mouth opened, as his tongue brushed across my lower lip, as I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. He tangled his hand in my hair, pulling me closer, if it was even possible.   
Suddnely he lurched back, looking shocked.   
"Uh, sorry, I-"   
"Harry are you okay?"   
"I'm sorry," was all he said.   
And now I'm in my dorm, sobbing, because what if I'm not the guy?   
What if Harry doesn't love me?   
What if I'm a fucking screw up?   
I fucking hate him.   
No I don't.   
I love him, and I hate that.   
  
I didn't speak to Potter for three weeks. I finished the report on my own, and owled him a copy.   
I didn't even get a thank you.   
It was in the astronomy tower at midnight when I finally saw him again.   
I was just there, trying to clear my head, when he opened the door and sat next to me.   
"What do you want, Potter?" My voice was as soft as ice. "Because if you're here to pretend like shit didn't happen, fuck off."   
"I didn't mean to-"   
"Don't pretend like that kiss didn't mean anything to you, Harry. I was there! I saw the way you looked at me... you kissed me back."  
Harry huffed a breath out, fighting his own conscious. "It did mean something to me." He whispered. "Then prove it."  
So Harry did.  
He kissed me.   
I melted into the kiss, forgetting how much I'm supposed to hate him, but how much I actually love this idiot, but ugh.   
"Please don't stop," I asked him, when he pulled away.   
He laughed, "No?"   
"Your good at it."   
Now we were both laughing. "That's sweet, but I'm afraid that's my only good quality."   
"Bullshit," I replied. Your laugh is funny, your eyes are gorgeous and twinkly, you do this cute little blush when you're nervous and bite your lip when you're concentrating. You're funny, courageous, smart, and... Harry you're just perfect."   
Harry smiled, and leaned his head forward so that their lips were barely touching.   
"You're perfect too, you know."   
I smiled against his mouth, "Only to you."   
"But that's all that matters, right?" 


End file.
